


doll (broken and pretty)

by Anonymous



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Beads, Cockwarming, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gang Rape, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Train Sex, Urethral Play, Voyeurism, eventual mind break, mob, ugly bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Some might agree,that Tenn's too pretty when he cries.
Comments: 61
Kudos: 93
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is purely self-indulgent, and will contain very dark and possibly "problematic" kinks that might not cater for everyone, which I wil update in the tags. There is no comfort in this fic. Just Tenn getting wrecked against his will. Again and again and again.
> 
> If that's not your cup of tea, please leave now. As for the rest, I hope you'll enjoy ;)

The light in the elevator flickers.

Once.

Twice.

Then, it gives out entirely, blanketing Tenn in darkness as the elevator jerks into a halt. Almost immediately after, someone wraps their arms around him, pulling him forcefully back against someone’s chest. Tenn yelps in surprise, his hands flying to grip at the arms.

“What are you doing?!” Tenn demands, “Let me go!”

“Looks like the plan is a success,” a male voice chuckles in his ear, “No use struggling, doll. We’ll be here for as long as we need to be.”

Tenn squeaks when he feels something warm and wet against the back of his neck - a tongue, licking insistently at his skin. He struggles as hard as he can, his heart already thumping heavily in his chest. “This isn’t funny! Let me go. I don’t - hnngh!” He slams his hands against his mouth, mortified by the sound he just let out. “I-I have people looking for me!”

“You mean your members? Your fans? Your manager?” the man says, “Oh, I know, darling. Too bad, though.” Tenn feels a breath against his ear. “I have no intention of letting you go.”

Tenn is roughly slammed against the wall, the metal hitting his head painfully and sending stars to his vision. His brief moment of disorientation is enough for whoever the man he’s with to slip his hands underneath Tenn’s shirt, groping his chest with renewed eagerness. Tenn gasps when lips nuzzle the side of his neck.

“S-stop!” Tenn cries, “D-don’t -!”

The man’s knee parts his legs, pressing against Tenn’s groin. There is a low chuckle. “No,” the man says, “I’ll take my time undoing you, doll. Then...it’s my friend’s turn.” 

Tenn tries to scream - to attract any sort of attention so this man can  _ stop touching him everywhere _ \- but a hand quickly covers his mouth and muffles whatever sounds he makes, while the other roams on his chest, leaving hot, unwanted trails. The lips on his neck part and he feels a tongue licking and lapping his skin again. The knee in between his legs pressed on insistently.

When a moan slips past Tenn’s lips, he stills.

“See? You like this, don’t you?” the man chuckles low, “Kujou Tenn is made to entertain, after all.”

Tenn shakes his head vehemently, still struggling against the man but the man’s weight pins him to the wall like an unmoving anchor. 

“I’ve been eyeing you for a long time, you know,” the man says, “When I see you on that stage, all I could think about is how I’d love to get my hands on you. Spread your legs and fuck you right there and then. Wouldn’t you like that, Tenn?”

Hearing those words make Tenn sick to his stomach. There is already the beginning of tears pricking the corner of his eyes. When the man’s hand moves away from his hand just slightly, Tenn chokes out the first thing that comes to mind.

“Please don’t do this,” he whispers, begging, “I don’t want it.”

The darkness of the elevator doesn’t allow him to see the man’s face, but he can hear the heat and the lust in his voice just fine.

“I do,” the man says, dashing all hopes from Tenn’s mind, “And I will finally take it from you.”

Tenn lets out a startled gasp when a hand slips past the band of his pants, and through his underwear. He shakes his head, trembling violently when something touches his cock, groping it with vigor. He could only grip the man’s forearm as he is forced to endure it. “Stop, stop, stop -,”

The man doesn’t. He strokes Tenn’s cock as he leaves wet trails on Tenn’s throat and collarbones, ignoring Tenn’s whispered pleas. When his thumb teases the slit, something shoots up Tenn’s spine and a high keening cry escapes him before he could stop it. He could feel himself buckling, mortified at how there is now heat steadily pooling into his groin.

To be aroused from this -

“You’re such a slut, Tenn,” the man murmurs, “So fucking eager.”

“No, no. I’m not. I - gah!”

The man is massaging his balls now and though Tenn is disgusted by how there is a  _ stranger’s hand touching him there when he doesn’t want it, please stop, please don’t - _

The sensation is driving him close to the edge, and the strokes increase in tandem. Tenn breathes out shallow, quick breaths, shaking his head over and over again, biting down onto his bottom lip. When the hand finally leaves him, Tenn barely breathes out a sigh of relief when he feels something else -

“No -” Tenn jerks when a finger teases his entrance, “Not there. Please, please -hn -,”

The man pushes in a finger into Tenn’s hole. Caught off-guard, Tenn isn’t given the chance to relax and the pain that comes the sensation of something being pushed into him is startling. He grips onto the man’s shirt as he cries out, his body tensing as it tries to accommodate the finger inside of him.

But he doesn’t even get that much, before the man forces another finger in and starts pumping both fingers in and out. 

“It hurts!” Tenn sobs, “Stop, please. I don’t want it.”

“You’ll feel good soon,” the man soothes, “Your body will get used to it.”

The man’s roughness doesn’t match the soothing tone he speaks to Tenn in. He continues to thrust his fingers into Tenn, brushing against that spot that sends electricity up Tenn’s spine again, eliciting a series of lewd sounds from Tenn. The sounds of something wet slapping against the skin is absolutely obscene in the silence of the elevator, even more so intermingling with the man’s heavy breathing and Tenn’s keening moans.

His legs are trembling. Tenn knows he’s close.

“Don’t -! If you - gah - continue --!” Tenn gasps, tears spilling down his cheeks as the man only increases the vigority of his movements, scissoring Tenn with his fingers relentlessly to draw out more sounds from the boy. “Please -!”

Tenn’s cries are cut short when the pressure proves to be too much. He comes with a high pitch mewl, stripes of his release landing onto his stomach and staining his underwear. He shakes through it, too horrified and mortified to truly feel any sort of real pleasure from his release. He is crying openly now, his tears wetting his flushed cheeks.

“Good boy,” the man praises.

“Please let me go,” Tenn whispers brokenly against him.

“I told you,” the man says, sounding almost as if he’s pitying him, “I’m gonna take my time with you, doll.”

Tenn yelps when he is pushed down to the ground, before gasping when his legs are forced apart as the man tugs his pants off. His stained underwear is only tugged half-way, slid up to his knees, before the man spreads his legs again. The material of his underwear strains against his legs when the man hooks his legs onto his shoulders. 

He hears the sound of jeans being unbuttoned, his eyes widening when something hot and thick press up against his entrance.

This time, Tenn knows it’s not a finger.

The man slams into him before he could even protest, and the pain that shoots up his spine is so intense that Tenn couldn’t even cry out. His fingers claw at the floor as a strangled sob rises up his throat, his body arching off the floor as he struggles to take in the man’s cock without any sort of preparation.

It hurts. It hurts. It _hurts_ -

“Fuck, you’re so tight, Tenn,” the man hisses, “I’m so happy to finally have you.”

Tenn couldn’t even say anything, his mind still fogged from the pain that feels as if it’s splitting his body in half.

Then, the man starts moving.

“Hngh!” Tenn gasps, “Hn-!”

The man starts thrusting into him fervently, building a fast tempo as he slams into him again and again. One of his hand tugs on Tenn’s underwear to steady himself as he fucks Tenn hard and fast. Tenn’s body is moving on its own accord, and Tenn doesn’t have the strength to fight it. His vision is blurry with tears and everything feels hot and sweaty and the sound of skin slapping against skin is so terribly obscene -

The man’s cock brushes against Tenn’s prostate, eliciting a mewl from Tenn. His hips move out of their own accord, eagerly chasing the source of pleasure. By the time Tenn realizes it, he’s already grinding back against the man’s groin, lewd sounds spilling from his lips.

Tenn tries to bite back the sounds, but the man is relentless, hitting that spot over and over again, until Tenn is nothing but a sobbing mess.

“Stop, please!” Tenn begs through his tears.

“Heh, you say that, but you’re hard and leaking and grinding against me like a bitch in heat,” the man says breathlessly, “You need to be honest with yourself, darling.”

He flips their position so that Tenn is now pressed against his back, fully seated on the man’s lap with the man’s cock buried deep inside of him.

At the same time, the door of the elevator is forced open.

“You’re finally here,” he hears the man say. 

“Just in time too,” says the newcomer gleefully, “What a sight.”

“Tenn, meet my friend,” the man murmurs against Tenn’s neck, “You’ll give him a show, won’t you?”

Tenn lets out a terrified sound when the man spreads his legs, exposing Tenn’s cock for the man to see, and the way his hole clenches around the man’s cock, some pre-cum already leaking from the entrance. The newcomer whistles, raising his eyebrow.

“What a view, what a view.” The other man clicks his tongue. “I know what it’ll make it better, though.”

He bends down to slide Tenn’s underwear fully off from Tenn’s leg, crumpling it into a ball before stuffing it into Tenn’s mouth. Tenn’s body jerks at the sudden intrusive object in his mouth. God, he could  _ taste  _ himself on the tongue now, making him feel more disgusted at himself than ever.

“You can continue,” the other man says leisurely, “I’ll give this one some attention.”

When the newcomer closes his hand around Tenn’s cock and stroking it, the man continues thrusting into him, bouncing Tenn up and down his hips. Tenn clenches around the man’s cock involuntarily, his body both wanting and not wanting the heat and the full sensation he’s receiving so forcefully. The other man’s hand around Tenn’s cock sends more pressure and heat down his groin. 

Pleasure is building up too fast. Tenn couldn’t take - it --

“I’m coming -,” the man groans in his ear.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” the other man hisses, his other hand already stroking his own cock, “Looking at you, bouncing on his lap like a whore. Tenn, I -,”

The first man comes first, sending spurts of warmth inside of Tenn. His friend comes next, stripes of his cum landing on Tenn’s face, dirtying his cheek and nose and lips. Tenn’s body soon gives in and he comes from the other man’s ministrations, a muffled broken high-pitched moan slipping past his lips.

He sinks bonelessly against the man, too exhausted to fight back. Tears continue to leak out from his eyes but no sobs rise out from his throat. The light streaming from outside the elevator lets him look at the state of himself. He could see his pants tossed carelessly to the side. The cum that oozes out from below. His socks, halfway off his feet. When his jaw slackens, the underwear slips past his lips and falls to the floor. He stares blankly at his own cum-stained underwear, very much aware of how that thing had been in his mouth just a few moments ago.

“Please…let me -,”

His eyes widen in horror when he sees more men crowding in front of the elevator, grinning from ear to ear. He could see the lust in their eyes as they stare at him - naked, dirty, his legs spread out to expose himself for everyone to see.

“N-no…”

The man behind him kisses his hair.

“We’ll take you home, doll,” he murmurs, “And we will have fun with you for as long as we can.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how many chapters this work will have, and I'll update every week or so. It's really just a dump of scenes I'd like Tenn to be in tbh, but in this fic, they will connect with each other.
> 
> Will probably give the "man and his friend" names at some point. /thinks/ 
> 
> Also, as a warning, I can see every comment you send me, even the edited ones. So if you're here just to be rude, please leave. You saw the tags and decide to read it. It's on you now.


	2. Chapter 2

_“TRIGGER’s center, Kujou Tenn, went missing on Friday on the way to his schedule. He was last seen entering the premise of the studio to record his upcoming show -,”_

“How long has it been already?” 

“Today’s Sunday, shithead. What, you’re high you can’t even remember the day?”

“Heh, who could blame me. Not with this doll keeping us company.”

“You’re lucky my old man owns this hotel. What would the neighbors think if we had to house him in a regular room, huh?”

“Oh shut up and finish already. I want my turn.”

Ken breathes out heavily, his hips slamming roughly against Tenn’s, relishing in the way the boy’s screams, muffled by the gag in his mouth, are now intermingled with moans and pitiful mewls as he claws at the sheets. He grips Tenn’s inner thighs tighter, the boy’s legs hooked over his shoulders as he continues to thrust into him with vigor.

Tenn’s looking at him through his tears, and it’s the absolute helplessness and vulnerability in that gaze that got him so fucking _hard._ Tenn’s insides are hot and wet and sucking him in and he just can’t get enough.

“Your members are looking for you, I bet,” he says raggedly, “Can you imagine if they see you like this? Fucked like a whore?”

He enunciates his words with another slam of his hips, and Tenn’s body jerks and arches off the bed at the intensity of it. Ken doesn’t doubt that he’s feeling _something_ from this, if Tenn’s hard cock isn’t any indication. This makes him smile in dark satisfaction knowing that Tenn is forced to deal with the fact that even his own body is betraying him.

“I love it when you cry, darling,” Akito coos, reaching to brush a strand from Tenn’s forehead, “When you cry and heave as your body is slicked with sweat from the exertion, you look so good like this, Tenn. More beautiful than any stage outfit can do.”

“Heh, I like a little lace myself,” Ken says. He adjusts Tenn’s position, parting his legs further apart so he can aim at that certain angle he knows Tenn just absolutely _adores._ Sure enough, as soon as he renews his thrust, Tenn is mewling again, his voice reaching a crescendo when Akito ungags him. The room is now filled with obscene sounds of wet skin slapping against one another and Tenn’s high, broken sobs and moans. 

“That’s just cause you’re a pervert,” Akito says with a roll of his eyes. His fingers idly twiddle with Tenn’s nipples, which are now flushed and upright against his pale chest.

“Says the one who keeps gagging him with his own underwear,” Ken shoots back, his words cut off with a groan, “God, I’m so close. Are you close, Tenn?”

Tenn can’t answer with words; he merely sobs into the mattress, his fingers still clawing at the sheets as he takes in the unwanted sensations that wreck his body.

There is a knock on the door. 

“Oh? Is that your old man?” Akito asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Tch, just when I was about to finish. He’s not patient, is he?”

Tenn stills at the mention of the newcomer. He stares at the door with wide eyes, his trembling intensifies when Akito languidly gets off the bed to peek through the peephole, grinning wolfishly before he opens the door with a flourish.

“No -!” Tenn tries to protest but it’s too late. 

A middle-aged man strolls in, his suit jacket already slung on his arm as he takes in the sight that greets him. He lets out a low whistle. He dumps the jacket on the nearest armchair before his hand lifts to unbutton his shirt. Tenn couldn’t hide the terror on his face when he realizes what the man is here for.

“You’re not lying when you said you caught a pretty one, son,” the man says, “Makes me happy I reserved this suite for you.”

“Why would I lie to you, old man? But, gh, can you wait? I’m about done.”

“Man, I haven’t had my turn yet,” Akito whines.

“You can have all the turns you want if you let me go first,” says Ken’s father, “Come on, kid. It’s been a long day. Let me unwind.”

Tenn shakes his head. “No, no, no -,”

Ken rolls his eyes. “Ugh, fine. I guess I can just come on his face first. Impatient old man.”

Tenn gasps brokenly when Ken abruptly pulls out but before he could even begin to struggle, Ken and Akito pin each of his hand to the side, pushing their weight on him so he remains trapped on the mattress. Tenn’s pleas increase when the father quickly disrobes, pulling off his pants with a rushed eagerness.

“You need to lose weight, old man,” Ken says, “You’re ugly enough as it is.”

“Doesn’t that turn you on, though?” Akito says with a laugh, “Looking at Tenn here fucked by ugly, fat men.”

Ken hums. “Maybe. Now that you mentioned it…”

Tenn is screaming again, trying his might to struggle out from their hold on him, his pupils shrinking when the father scrambles onto the mattress, his hard cock obvious against the man’s bloated belly. It’s huge and there is hair and it looks _disgusting_ and the idea of it being inside of him is -

“Open up, sweetcheeks,” Ken purrs, “Let my dad have a taste.”

“Please, don’t -!”

He lets out a startled gasp when Ken’s father grips his legs before parting them and Tenn doesn’t even get the chance to prepare himself when the man thrusts fully into him with a choked off groan.

The pain that comes with it is so intense that Tenn couldn’t even scream out.

His body tenses and trashes and shakes, and before it is rocked mercilessly when the man begins to move, pumping his cock in and out of him quickly and sloppily. The slapping sounds are louder now, so much so that it is the only thing Tenn hears.

“Fuck,” the older man hisses, “You’re so hot and slippery inside. This is just what I needed.”

“You can thank your son for that. I don’t think he had come yet.”

“You better be grateful for my self-control, dad.”

The older man smirks. “Many thanks,” he says before slamming into Tenn again. This time, Tenn gives out a cry, fresh tears spilling down his cheeks. 

“ _Ohh,_ ” Kenn’s father groans, “This is so good. This kid feels so good. So hot. So tight. Heh. Look at his hips grinding back against me. He’s so eager, isn’t he?”

“He feels just as much as you give him, after all,” Akito remarks.

The man reaches forward to lift Tenn’s torso off the bed, holding him close against his chest as he continues to thrust into him. Tenn heaves out broken sobs as he is forced to bounce up and down the man’s lap, the two men beside Ken’s father still holding him down so he couldn’t even struggle. He couldn’t stop the heat pooling down to his groin, and with each thrust that hits his prostate, the heat only continues to grow.

“Stop -,” he begs, “Please…”

“Beg more, doll,” Ken says, one of his hands drifting to stroke his own cock, “It’s hot when you do that.”

There is another knock on the door.

“Tanabata-sama,” a female voice drifts into the room, “I’ve come bringing the reports you asked for.”

“Oh, I forgot I called her here,” Tanabata says, though the lilt in his voice hints otherwise, “Silly me.”

Tenn could barely muffle his voice when he felt himself being lifted, his legs still being spread apart by Tanabata’s arm while the other held him in place against his chest. Tanabata walks towards the door carrying Tenn like this, and the movement forces Tenn to sink further down onto the man’s cock. The sensation is too much for him to bear but when the man stops just in front of the door, the reality of what is going to happen next comes crashing down on him,

Ken and Akito smile darkly beside him, confirming his fears.

Tenn shakes his head, despite knowing he will not get what he wants in spite of his pleas.

“Ah, Kira-chan,” Tanabata speaks, “I’m a bit tired now, so do you mind just reading the report from where you are? It’s not long, is it?”

There is a pause. “Just two pages.”

Tanabata’s lips curl up. “Perfect. Be a darling and read it for me, would you? I’ll pay you overtime for the trouble.”

Hands drift under Tenn’s forearms, gripping tight. The man lifts Tenn’s hips slightly, dragging the cock out from his entrance a little.

“...Then, I’ll start.”

Before Tanabata pushes Tenn down again, filling him up to his hilt.

Tenn squeaks loudly. His hands fly up to cover his mouth, but Akito’s hands are faster. Taking his wrists, he lifts Tenn’s hands high. “Nu uh, Tenn,” Akito whispers, “Let this old man hear your voice.”

“But -,” Tenn whimpers before he gasps again when Tanabata slams his hips against him.

“Tanabata-sama?” Kira asks, pausing mid-sentence, “Are you alright?”

“Hm? Oh, I’m fine. Just tired.” Tanabata’s cock brushes against Tenn’s prostate again and Tenn’s tears trail down his cheeks as he tries not to make a sound. He fails, and a soft mewl escapes his lips. “Don’t mind me. I’m watching TV. Just continue.”

“...Okay.”

As Kira continues to read outside the door, Tanabata continues to fuck Tenn against it, finding some sick pleasure at watching Tenn struggle to bite down his moans and whimpers. Ken returns to his father’s side with a bottle in his hands. Tenn squeaks when he feels something cold being squeezed onto his cock, dripping down towards his entrance.

Ken winks. “Just something to move things along,” he says, his hand moving with deliberate slowness as he strokes Tenn’s cock, smearing the lube all over it. The sounds of skin slapping skin is now mixed with squelching noises from both the cock that’s being thrusted over and over into Tenn, and the hand that is stroking Tenn’s own hard length insistently, fully intending to drive him over the edge.

“St -,” Tenn cries out in a choked voice. The sensations are too much. The girl in front of the door will hear -

“Shit,” Ken curses, “I need to come too.” One of his hands moves to continue getting himself off, pressing his cock against Tenn’s thigh. “Hngh -,”

“...And that’s all for my report, sir,” Kira says.

Tenn comes with an embarrassingly loud mewl, Ken’s ministrations finally driving him off the edge. His release splatters onto the door and onto the ground. Tanabata and Ken come soon after, releasing inside him and onto his thigh. Unlike Tenn, they barely make a sound - only a soft groan that could be muffled by the door that separates them and the girl outside. Tenn’s toes curl as he rides out the high of his orgasm, his face flushed with tears and mortification. 

“Sir?! What was that?” Kira asks, startled.

“Just the TV, darling,” Akito chimes in, amusedly, “Don’t worry about it. It’s just a cat yowling.”

“Akito-sama? You’re there too?”

“Mmph! Just dropping off something to the president. Tanabata-sama sends his thanks, by the way. You can go now. Slide the report through the door crack.”

“Are you sure?”

“Very sure!”

There is a shuffle of movements and soon, Tenn watches in horror as the report slides from under the door, smearing it with Tenn’s release on the hardwood floor.

Akito gives him a shit-faced grin. “Thank you, Kira-chan.”

“Yes, thank you, Kira-chan. You’re dismissed,” Tanabata pipes in.

“Have a good rest, sir.”

“What a dirty boy,” Ken says a while later, picking up the report off the floor, “You made a mess out of dad’s reports. What should we do?”

Tenn couldn’t reply - Tanabata is now pressing him against the carpeted floor, kissing him deeply and messily on the mouth, with tongues and teeth and plenty of saliva dripping down Tenn’s chin. Tenn’s hand flies to grip the man’s forearms when he feels something line up against his hole again. His eyes widen in panic.

“Hey, president,” Akito whines, “You had your turn. I want a taste, too.”

“Later,” the man grits out, biting onto Tenn’s shoulder before he slams into Tenn again, drawing out a cry from the boy.

As Ken and Akito watch Tanabata fuck Tenn fervently on the floor like a dog in heat, Akito shakes his head and moves to sit on the bed. “Whatever. The night is young.”

“That’s the spirit,” Ken grins. He takes his phone from the dresser and begins to type something on the screen.

“Who are you contacting?” Akito asks curiously.

Ken smiles darkly at his phone. 

“Just someone our doll here would _love_ to see again.”   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Akito hums, his fingers carding through Tenn’s light hair. He leans back against the armchair, his eyes half-lidded with bliss. 

“That’s right, Tenn,” he coaxes, “Right there. You’re so good at this, love.” He presses Tenn’s head more, encouraging his ministrations. “I knew you’re a natural at this.”

Looking at Tenn like this, forced into a lacy lingerie that basically covers nothing, his cheeks flushed with tears as his lips stretched around Akito’s cock; it’s like a dream come true. Or perhaps, Akito is still dreaming.

Either way, it’s a reality he doesn’t want to shatter just yet.

Tenn’s mouth feels wet and warm and the way he swirls his tongue around the tip before taking him whole again is enough to make Akito’s head spin. Combined with Tenn’s beautiful expression - the fear, the vulnerability, how much Tenn clearly doesn’t want this -, they all just serve to make this experience better. 

Tenn gags when Akito thrusts a little bit more into his mouth, so much he feels his cock scraping something deep inside - 

“Now, now. Don’t choke, darling,” he says pleasantly, sighing a little when he feels his release near, “Make sure you take every drop. Won’t want to ruin that pretty lace. We have a special guest for you tonight.”

The immediate look of fear Tenn gives him at his words is so _thrilling._

How many days has it been? It should be a few days since the cute little centre of Trigger went missing. Akito doesn’t doubt his agency is frantically looking for him. The fact that Tenn is right under their noses this whole time, being used as nothing but a warm hole, sends a smile to Akito’s face. He wonders how long he gets to keep Tenn like this. All soft and warm skin as Tenn trembles in his hold, shaking his head and crying prettily as he can’t stop his own body from responding to their touches. How different from the smiling angel he sees on TV, pretty but unreachable.

Now he’s here, his mouth around Akito’s cock, still trembling like a leaf. He hopes Tenn never stops being afraid of him and Ken. 

He doesn’t want a broken toy so soon.

Hm. He’s getting close. His eyes flutter shut as he forces Tenn’s head down, ignoring Tenn’s muffled gasps. He thrusts into Tenn’s mouth, chasing his own pleasure, feeling the wetness of Tenn’s tongue glide across his cock as the boy struggles to take it in his mouth without choking.

“A-ah, Tenn, you -,”

He comes in Tenn’s mouth, holding his head in place as he does. He waits until he hears the sound of swallowing, his lips curling up into a smirk when he sees some of his cum already spilling from the corner of Tenn’s lips.

He does come a lot usually. Tenn takes it so well so it shouldn’t matter.

“Good boy,” he praises when he finally lets Tenn’s mouth go. Tenn’s chest rises and falls as he heaves out his breaths, coughing a little. He yelps when Akito pulls the leash in his hand, tugging the collar that wraps around Tenn’s neck and pulling the boy forward until he scrambles onto Akito’s lap.

“Kiss me, doll,” he says.

Tenn visibly hesitates. Akito sighs.

“If you don’t want to kiss me, I guess I’ll just have to carry you over to that glass window over there and fuck you.” He tilts his head. “For everyone in this city to see. Would you like that, sweetheart?”

“N-no!” Tenn stammers, “Please don’t. I’ll be good.”

“Yes, you will,” Akito answers, satisfied, “Now, stick out your tongue.”

He likes a little bite in his toys, but seeing Tenn terrified of him is also good. 

Tenn sticks out his tongue obediently. Akito looks at him tenderly, reaching out to cup his cheek as he leans close. It’s cute how Tenn flinches when Akito kisses his eyebrows first, then his nose, then his cheek. Softly, tenderly. Like a lover would.

Before he kisses him forcefully on the mouth, sliding his tongue against Tenn’s as he tastes him for all he has to offer. Tenn trembles _beautifully_ in his arms, his eyes clenched tight and his fingers gripping the front of Akito’s shirt as they kiss. Akito licks every inch of Tenn’s mouth, indulging him in the wet heat and the lewd sounds of lips smacking. Tenn whimpers when Akito nips his bottom lip. Akito groans in the kiss, his hands sliding up the flimsy material of Tenn’s lingerie.

“Hngh -! A-ah, don’t -,”

Akito’s fingers pinch Tenn’s nipple, teasing the miniscule slit on the surface. As quickly as Tenn breaks the kiss, Akito reclaims Tenn’s lips, forcing them open with his tongue. His other hand drifts downwards to knead Tenn’s ass through his outfit, eliciting a sweet sound from Tenn.

“I really want to take you right now,” Akito says breathlessly, “Fuck you standing and hear you scream out in pleasure. Hm, would you like that?”

Tenn shakes his head; like clockwork. He doesn’t want it. He never wants it.

That makes Akito want to take him even more.

“If I have my way with you, you wouldn’t know what I’ll do to you, sweetheart,” Akito whispers hotly in his ear. “But alas, today, you’ll entertain someone else.”

“W-who?” Tenn asks shakily.

“Eager to know, huh? Well, I think Ken should be bringing him right...about...now.”

As if on cue, the hotel door opens. Akito smiles darkly when Tenn lets out a startled, terrified sound the moment he sees who strides in.

“Tenn,” Kujou says, his eyes widening by a fraction at the sight of Tenn sprawled on Akito’s lap, “So this is where you’ve been.”

“Don’t look!” Tenn screams, his hands flying up to cover his face, “Please! Kujou-san, don’t look!”

“Now, isn’t that rude?” Ken says idly, walking to stand next to Kujou, “And to think I went all through all that trouble just to fetch him here.”

Kujou’s cold gaze slides to look at Ken. “You took him just for this?”

“Oh but what else, Kujou-san?” Ken says, “Wouldn’t anyone else? I’m being generous too. I let you in for a show.”

“Give me one reason I shouldn’t hand you over to the police right now.”

Tenn lifts his head at those words. Ignoring all sense of dignity, he scrambles to the floor before hurrying up towards Kujou, taking his sleeve before looking at him desperately. “Kujou-san, please, please save me,” he begs, “ _Please._ I’ll listen to you well. I’ll never leave you. Just _please_.” His eyes shine with tears. “Take me out of here.”

“Aw, how cute,” Ken coos, “Unfortunately, Tenn, I have a proposition of my own.” He turns to Kujou. “Won’t you hear me out, Kujou-san?”

Kujou is already fishing out his phone. “This is ridiculous. I wouldn’t -,”

“Doesn’t he remind you of Zero in a way?” Akito chimes in.

Kujou’s hand stills.

“K-Kujou-san?” Tenn whispers.

“What?” Kujou grits out, “What are you even saying -,”

“We did a little background check, you know,” Ken sings, pushing the door shut behind him before turning around to stand in front of him, “Nothing too extensive, of course! We value your privacy.”

“Asshat,” Akito says cheerfully.

“Oh shut up. I did all the work while you were busy fucking our doll here. But anyway.” Ken waggles a finger in front of Kujou’s face. “Had a little rendezvous with dear old Zero, did you?” he adds cheekily, “You were more than just his manager, weren’t you? You made the legendary idol your little plaything too.”

“Watch your mouth,” Kujou hisses, turning his attention to his phone again, “Tenn, we’re getting out -,”

“Be honest with yourself, Kujou-san,” Ken continues, “The only reason you took Tenn in is to turn him into Zero. Or surpass him. But in reality, you know deep down inside Tenn can’t achieve any of that.”

“Kujou-san, _please,_ ” Tenn pleads when Kujou stills again. 

“But you know what he _can_ be, Kujou-san?” Ken smiles. “He can be a warm body for you to hold. Just like Zero was for you.”

When Kujou doesn’t move, Tenn drops his hands and stumbles back. Tenn watches as Kujou’s cold gaze slowly turns from Ken and Akito to land on Tenn. He watches as the coldness slowly morphs into something akin to...curiosity.

“K-Kujou-san…?”

“Perhaps Tenn could give you a show, Kujou-san?” Akito purrs, “Help you change your mind.”

“Tenn makes the most wonderful noises when he loses control,” Ken chimes in, “So much better than the songs he sings on stage.” He glances at Akito and nods.

Tenn yelps when Akito wraps his arms around Tenn to lift him before roughly pushing him onto the sofa. In the meantime, Ken somehow persuades Kujou to take a seat on one of the chairs, smiling devilishly. “Enjoy the show, Kujou-san. You won’t regret it,” he says, skillfully maneuvering the phone away from Kujou’s hand to tuck it in his pocket.

“Kujou-san, please don’t -!” Tenn screams, only to be cut off when Akito covers his mouth with his hand.

“Hush, doll. If you want to make a sound, why don’t you moan for him, hm? Sing to him through your pleadings.”

In one smooth motion, he tugs Tenn’s flimsy underwear off, the front already stained with Tenn's precum. “Heh. So you _were_ turned on from sucking me off. Filthy bitch.” He tosses the underwear to Kujou’s feet. “For you, Kujou-san.” Akito reaches inside his back pocket to reveal a thin cylindrical tube, small enough to resemble a stick. He waves it in front of Tenn’s face. “Do you know what this is, Tenn?”

“It’s for this,” he says when Tenn could only stare at him in terror. 

He lifts the front of Tenn’s lingerie to reveal his cock. He takes it in his hand, meeting Tenn’s eyes as he leans down to lick at the tip, earning a shudder from the boy. Then, he takes the stick and aims it to a certain spot on the head of Tenn’s cock.

By the time Tenn realizes what it is, Akito is already pushing it in.

“Gah - !!”

Tenn lets out a broken cry when Akito pushes the thin plastic rod into Tenn’s urethra, relishing in the way his body responds at the intrusion. Meanwhile, Ken peeks at Kujou for his reaction. Kujou is gripping tightly at the armrest, but curiously, makes no move to stop him.

Why would he? Ken knows he won’t. Ken knows what Kujou truly desires.

By the time Akito is done, Tenn is already panting on the bed, tears streaming down his cheeks. Ken takes this as a cue to stride over and hands Akito two things:

Pink analbeads and a ribbon, with a bell attached to it.

“Let’s turn Tenn into a present for Kujou-san,” Ken says gleefully.

As he moves to tie at the ribbon around the base of Tenn’s cock, Akito lifts his legs before parting them, moving out of the way so that Tenn’s puckered hole is for all of Kujou to see.

“Do you like the view, Kujou-san?” Akito asks.

“Please don’t look!” Tenn sobs, “Kujou-san, please, please -!”

He cries in earnest and with every movement he makes, the bell rings. When he realizes this, Tenn tries in vain to hold still, his face flushed in mortification, but Ken slides a finger down Tenn’s hardening length, eliciting a high-pitched moan for the boy. The bell rings again.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Akito could see Kujou’s throat bop.

“Here, Kujou-san.”

He positions the tip of the anal bead against Tenn’s entrance before pushing it in. Tenn’s body stutters at the sudden intrusion, but his muscles clench on each bead, effectively sucking them in until he is filled to the hilt. All the while, Akito and Ken keep Tenn’s legs spread, exposing him to Kujou.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Ken purrs, flicking the pointed end of the analbead. Tenn shudders when Akito takes over Ken’s ministrations on Tenn’s cock. “Because of the thing inside his cock, he can’t come. But the heat will continue to grow. Pretty soon, he’ll be begging for you, Kujou-san.”

Tenn shakes his head but he could only do so much before a series of moans spill out from his lips when Ken pulls out the analbeads with a deliberate slowness before pushing them back in. Tenn arches off the bed, crying out as the pleasure shakes him to the core. His toes curl. The bell on his cock rings.

Kujou is already walking over to the bed.

“You can pretend he’s Zero,” Akito says, “Reunite with your old love.”

“Kujou-san -,”

Tenn sends him one final pleading look. His vision is blurry with tears and he feels hot all over. The pressure in his groin won’t stop building and despite how much he hates it, he can’t stop clenching on the beads inside of him, his body eager for that source of pleasure that shoots up his spine.

“Kujou-san,” he whispers brokenly, “Don’t.”

For a brief moment, there is a flicker in Kujou’s gaze, igniting a small fire of hope inside of Tenn.

Only for that flame to be quickly distinguished the moment he hears the name that escapes Kujou’s lips.

_“Zero.”_

“Heh,” Ken smirks, “He’s all yours, Kujou-san.”

Tenn makes a strangled sound when Akito pulls out the anal beads from his hole in a single motion, holding his legs apart just long enough for Kujou to quickly replace him. Tenn is shaking like a leaf now, looking at Kujou through his teary eyes. Kujou looks at him with a strange detached look in his eyes, matching the smile on his face.

“My beloved Zero, you’re here,” he breathes, his hand unbuckling his pants, “I miss holding you like this.”

“K-Kujou-san, I’m not him. I’m not -”

His words are cut off with a scream when he feels something hard line up against his entrance for a split second before it pushes into him without any sort of preparation. Tenn cries out, his body jerking at the pain of accommodating Kujou’s cock. The bell rings with each movement, and the sound seems to spur Kujou even more, who’s already beginning to thrust into Tenn.

“Zero, Zero, Zero,” Kujou chants, “Here at last. Mine. Mine.”

“K-Kujou-san!” Tenn sobs, “Please stop. I’m not him! I’m not him!”

Kujou doesn’t seem to hear his words, only speed up his motions. At one point, he leans forward and captures Tenn’s lips with his own, his tongue sliding past Tenn’s lips to tangle with Tenn’s own tongue.

Tenn feels like throwing up. Out of all the people, he wouldn’t have imagined -

“Hngh!” Kujou’s cock brushes against that spot inside of Tenn and Tenn cries out in pleasure before he could stop himself. The pressure is building fast, and he so badly wants to come, but with the thing in his urethra, he can’t -

“Please, please!” he sobs, “I want to come!”

“Don’t tell us,” Ken sings, “Tell that to Kujou-san. I’m sure he wants Zero to feel pleasure too.”

“Don’t hold back, sweetheart,” Akito says, “If you want, you can let the entire hotel hear your pretty voice. Though I’m sure Kujou-san wants to keep Zero all for himself.”

Kujou is relentless, hitting that spot inside of Tenn over and over again. The bell rings loudly against the obscene sounds that blankets the room. The pain is mingled with pleasure and Tenn’s head is spinning from the intensity of it all. He wants to come. He wants to come. He wants to -

“Kujou-san, please let me come!” he begs in a broken voice, “Please let me -,”

“Call me by my name, Zero,” Kujou whispers raggedly, “I want to hear it.”

His dignity thrown out the window, Tenn curls his legs around Kujou’s hips, his fingers fisting the front of Kujou’s shirt. _“Takamasa, please let me come! Please, please -!”_

“Together, Zero. Let’s come together - hngh!”

Kujou deftly takes out the object from Tenn’s cock, and unties the ribbon. The effect is instantaneous - just as Kujou comes inside of Tenn, Tenn lets out a cry when he is finally allowed to come, throwing his head back as he does, his release staining both of their stomachs. His muscles clench weakly around Kujou’s cock, as if trying to milk Kujou out of his own release. By the time he is done, he slumps on the mattress, staring blankly at the ceiling with tears still steadily streaming down his face.

“How does it feel, doll?” Ken asks, “To be fucked by your own adoptive father.” He brushes away the strands of hair from Tenn’s eyes, his gesture surprisingly gentle; ironic, given his words.

Tenn looks at him, too tired to fight back. “Why are you doing this?”

“Hm, is it not clear to you already?” Ken feigns surprise, “We love you, Tenn. We’re your biggest fans. We want to see you at your prettiest.”

“And you look the prettiest when you cry, doll,” Akito finishes, his tone sweet, “Isn’t that right, Kujou-san?”

“Can we keep him, Kujou-san?” Ken asks, “Trade your Tenn for a warm body you can call Zero. You can visit him anytime.”

Kujou replies by pressing a kiss on Tenn’s lips, who stills at the contact.

“As long as I can have my Zero back,” Kujou whispers, effectively sealing Tenn’s fate.

Beside Tenn, Ken chuckles.

“Don’t worry, Kujou-san. You can have him for as long as you want.”

There is a muffled cry coming from Tenn, and laughter from Ken and Akito, as Takamasa grips Tenn’s hips again before grinding against him.

Taking him, again and again and again.

Taking his _beloved Zero all for himself._

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update will probably either next week or the week after. or sooner. who knows? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Tenn wakes up with a gasp, when something hot penetrates him from behind. He presses his face against the pillow, already feeling the beginning of tears leaking from his eyes.

“Good morning, princess,” Ken purrs behind him, his arm snaking around Tenn’s waist, “Did you have a good sleep?”

Tenn couldn’t even answer; Ken thrusts deep into him, earning him an undignified squeak from Tenn. He looks down at himself and finds himself not even fully undressed - he still has his pants on, though it’s been bunched up to his knees. When Ken’s fingers pull on the waistband of his underwear, Tenn realizes in horror that Tenn still has the thong he’s been forced to wear on, and the material now digs into his skin and in between his ass.

A moan spills from his lips involuntarily when Ken pulls at the flimsy waistband again as he gives Tenn another thrust. Having been with them for nearly a week now has done things to Tenn’s body - he hates how easy it is to make him feel good now, and how he couldn’t even fight back against his own reactions. 

Tenn’s fully hard now, his cock straining against the thin material of his thong and he finds himself clutching at the bedsheets as he takes Ken’s cock, over and over again. 

“S-stop,” Tenn gasps, “If you c-continue, I c-can’t -”

“Can’t what, darling?” Ken asks.

“I’m going to come,” Tenn chokes out, “Please don’t. I-I -,”

Ken chuckles. “It’s been this long and you’re still in denial of your own feelings. You can come if you want. I like looking at you lose control, sweetcheeks. It turns me on.”

Tenn lets out another strangled sob as another wave of pleasure crashes onto him when Ken’s cock brushes against that spot deep inside of him. His pants keep his legs pressed together, and every jerk gives his cock such a nice friction that he finds himself grinding against the mattress in tandem with Ken’s thrust, eager for more. He couldn’t stop himself. His body is too used to it.

No matter how much he hates it. No matter how much he loathes it. These people… they’ve shaped him to react this way and he can’t even -

Tenn yelps when Ken abruptly flips their positions. Ken now lies on the mattress with Tenn straddling him. The sudden change causes Tenn to sink deeper onto Ken’s cock and Tenn whines without meaning too. Ken tugs the rest of Tenn’s pants on before he reaches for the thongs. Tenn hisses when Ken palms him through his underwear, his fingers teasing Tenn’s leaking cock, before he hears a loud ripping sound when Ken tears off the front - freeing Tenn’s cock from its constraints.

“W-what are you -,”

“You’re so hard, Tenn,” Ken says, “You want to come, don’t you?” He flashes him a wicked grin. “Then do it. Take that pleasure for yourself. I’m waiting.”

Tenn stills at Ken’s words. He can’t mean -

“I-I…”

“What’s wrong? You know how to do it, don’t you? You can’t keep being a pillow princess, darling. You need to learn to take some initiative.” Ken winks. “I can leave you like this, otherwise. Hard and wanting and nothing to relieve you from it when I tie your hands together. Would you like that?”

“...no. No,” Tenn whispers, “I-I...I’ll do it.”

As much as it shames him, as much as the idea disgusts him to the very core -

Tenn rolls his hips experimentally, a keen whine escaping his lips when Ken’s cock hits him just right. He repeats his motions, closing his eyes and throwing his head back as he rides Ken in earnest. He ignores the shame he feels as he forces himself just to focus on the pleasure. Maybe, if he closes his eyes and pretends it’s someone else, he wouldn’t feel guilty -

“Tenn,” Ken purrs, “That won’t do. Look at me while you do it, doll. I want to see your expression.”

Tenn bites his bottom lip. He hesitates. There are hands pressing against his hips - hard enough to hurt. A warning.

“Tenn. I won’t repeat myself.”

His heart thumping rapidly in his chest, Tenn opens his eyes, looking at Ken’s face below him. Ken smiles in satisfaction. “Good boy. You may continue.”

He hates this. He hates this. He hates -

Tenn continues his movements, keeping his eyes locked onto Ken as he continues riding him. He rolls his hips, focusing on which spot feels the best, focusing on Ken’s smile, making sure he doesn’t lose it or else Tenn will be punished and humiliated -

He lifts his hips before pushing himself down again, a broken cry escaping his lips when Ken’s cock hits hip deep. It feels so good that it nearly drives Tenn insane. His shame momentarily forgotten, Tenn repeats this motion, bouncing up and down on Ken’s cock and taking in as much pleasure as he could. His lips part on their own and his breathing turns ragged. He’s close, and he wants to feel more -

“S-so good,” he moans.

“Hm? I can’t quite hear you, doll.”

“So good!” Tenn cries out, his hands lifting up to fondle and twist his own nipples between his fingers. “So good, it feels so good. I’m going to - I-I -!”

“Good boy,” Ken praises, “You can do it. Finish yourself off with my dick inside of you.”

Tenn moans high and pretty when after one last thrust, he comes in long stripes that shoot up in the air before splattering on his face and his chest. He clenches around Ken’s cock, even when he collapses on top of him, boneless and tired from his orgasm.

He feels a hand drifting to his hair. A pat. A gentle gesture.

“You did so well, Tenn,” Ken murmurs, “Pretty doll. All mine to fuck.”

Tenn doesn’t say anything. Now that that’s over, the shame he previously felt comes crashing down onto him again and he fights the urge to cry, knowing it would only give his captors the satisfaction of messing with him. 

He can’t stop himself from shaking, however. His body never wants to listen to him.

“I’m taking you on a trip, Tenn,” he hears Ken say, “Akito and I thought you might want to be elsewhere than this boring suite. Aren’t we nice?”

The hand on his hair stills. 

“You won’t try to run away, will you? You’ll know what happens if you do.”

The way Ken says those words are nonchalant, but Tenn could hear the threat in them all too well. 

“Yes,” Tenn whispers, this time, unable to stop his tears, “I understand. I won’t run away.”

Tenn could almost hear the smile in Ken’s voice when he spoke again.

“What an obedient doll.”

_ “This train departs for Kyoto -,” _

“We’re going to Kyoto?” Tenn asks, looking at Ken who stands behind him.

“Mhm!” Ken answers cheerfully, “Akito will meet us there, so for now it’s just the two of us. He left last night. We’ll be transferring to another train later on, so hang in there, hm?”

The train is crowded - a given, since it’s the weekend - and Tenn is nearly pressed up against the door. He looks at his reflection to make sure his hat and mask are still securely fastened so no one could see his face. So no one could recognize him.

The missing TRIGGER’s center, now hidden in plain sight.

There’s so many people. Tenn could make a run for it if he really tries. All he has to do is yell for help and surely, someone will -

A hand presses against his back. Tenn fights back a shiver.

Even if he  _ does  _ run, the thing Ken and Akito had threatened to do is enough to lock him in his place, to make all the desires to scream and shout die at his throat. It’s too much for him to bear and the thought both infuriates him and makes him ashamed. 

The train is moving now. Tenn presses his forehead against the glass window and closes his eyes. Maybe if he sleeps a little before they reach Kyoto, Tenn could escape this nightmare. Even if it’s just through his dreams.

The hand on his back is now drifting to the front. Tenn flinches when he feels warm fingers slipping under the waistband of his jeans and teasing the band of his underwear.

“W-what are you doing?” he asks in a hushed, terrified whisper. Tenn’s hands instinctively move to swat Ken’s hand away, but Ken’s other hand is faster, taking Tenn’s hands and pinning them against the window.

A hot breath washes over the side of his face, tickling his ear.

“I just thought of something fun,” Ken says, laughter in his voice, “You’ll indulge me, won’t you, Tenn?”

Ken’s hand drifts dangerously lower, slipping under Tenn’s underwear. Tenn fights to muffle his voice when Ken palms his cock, his fingers teasing and feeling the shape of Tenn’s balls as Ken licks the shell of Tenn’s ear.

“Isn’t this fun?” Ken asks.

He can’t possible want to -

Here of all places -!

“P-people will see,” Tenn whispers out his plead, “D-don’t, please -,”

“Then you’ll just have to keep your voice down.”

The train jerks, and Ken’s hand tightens around Tenn’s cock. A startled gasp escapes Tenn’s lips at the sensation. He quickly presses his face against the door to muffle the sound, squeezing his eyes shut. Ken chuckles low in his throat as he continues fondle Tenn’s cock, as if finding the entire situation amusing.

Having spent a considerable amount of time with his captors, Tenn’s body is attuned to their touches, and it doesn’t take long until he is breathing out raggedly, jolts of pleasure going through him over and over again. His legs are trembling as he struggles to stand, his body already bending forward due to the exertion. He bites his lips, desperate to not make a sound.

Someone,  _ please  _ help him -!

Ken’s other hand leaves Tenn’s own somewhere along the way. Tenn doesn’t have time to digest this when he feels something slip down his back, trailing along the curve of his ass before something probes at his entrance.

At the same time, the hand on his cock strokes down the length more fervently.

“Hn~!” Tenn bites down his bottom lip to stifle the embarrassing sound that escapes him. Here in this crowded train, anyone could listen in, and he’s not sure which one is worse.

Ken is now fingering him while he strokes Tenn’s cock, and from the reflection on the train window, Tenn could see Ken’s smile.

“Do you feel good, Tenn? You’re so hard. Do you like the risk of being watched, you pervert?” Ken asks.

Tenn wants so much to deny, but Ken’s familiar with the way his body works, and every touch leaves Tenn involuntarily twisting and jerking his body for more. He’s absolutely mortified, and he couldn’t stop the tears from leaking from his eyes. 

Both hands leave him suddenly. Tenn gasps at the sudden loss of contact but only for a brief second when he feels his pants along with his underwear being tugged down in one swift motion. Ken lifts his legs to take the pants off completely, leaving Tenn completely bare from the waist down.

Hard and leaking. In a crowded train. Where everyone could see.

“N-no!” Tenn tries to curl into himself but Ken is quick to keep him upright, still smiling all the while. Ken props him up, hooking Tenn’s legs with his arms before he spreads them apart, enjoying the barely muffled mortified cry that escapes Tenn.

He looks so terrified and vulnerable like this, and it turns Ken on by a lot.

“Keep your voice down, sweetheart,” he purrs, before thrusting into Tenn in a single motion.

Tenn squeaks at the sudden intrusion, his entire body tensing. He is pressed against the door, his cock already smearing the glass with his pre-cum. The plea is ready at the tip of Tenn’s lips. He doesn’t want this. This is too embarrassing. People will see. He can’t do this -

Ken starts to thrust into him and the plea immediately comes out as a high-pitched keening sound instead.

“You’re loving this, aren’t you?” Ken asks, thrusting into him, “You’re sucking me in, Tenn.”

The motion causes Tenn’s cock to brush repeatedly against the cool metal door, and combined with the friction it gives him, the pain of the sudden intrusion is quickly replaced with waves and waves of pleasure and soon enough, moans spill out from Tenn’s lips, his hands clutching uselessly against the door.

“Hngh! A-ah! Mmm--!”

He’s making so much noise. He can’t stop them. People will surely notice now. Tenn turns and sees -

There is a man. There are two men. Three. Four. Circling Ken and himself to hide them from view.

There is a phone in each of their hands. Tenn’s eyes widen when he realizes what they’re doing.

“Meet my friends, Tenn,” Ken breathes into his ear, “They’re filming this special occasion for us. Kujou Tenn’s first time in the train.”

“No!” Tenn cries out, uncaring of the commotion he makes. He begins to struggle and covers his face, but Ken forces a finger into his mouth and tilts his head up as he continues to thrust into him. Tenn’s words are now a mumbled mess, intermingling with his moans and sounds of pleasure. His cheeks are now damp with tears.

They’re filming him. He’s so exposed, being fucked in the train for everyone to see -

“They’re following us to Kyoto, doll,” Ken says, “You’ll be seeing them a lot from now on.”

Tenn can’t answer. Ken hits him deep, brushing against his prostate again and again and again until Tenn’s nothing but a fumbling mess in Ken’s firm grip. He hears some footsteps and for a moment, he  _ wishes  _ someone would find him like this and rescue him -

“Hey boss, is this the doll you’re talking about?”

Ken nods, his voice cheerful. “Yep! Akito and I brought a special present for you boys.”

Tenn’s heart beats wildly in his chest. This whole train compartment - the men...with the phones in their hands -

“Have you realized it yet, sweetheart?” Ken asks sweetly, “I’ve reserved this entire train compartment for my friends. That’s why you don’t have to be shy.”

“N-no- hngh!”

Ken turns him around, effectively exposing Tenn for all the men in the train compartment to see. See him like this, degraded and humiliated and -

“Mm-! Stop, if you do that, I’ll- ha-ah!”

The combined sensations and the lustful gazes on him prove to be too much and Tenn momentarily forgets his own inhibitions when he lets out a loud cry as he comes, his body tensing and trembling in Ken’s grip. 

“Look at this bitch,” someone wolf-whistles, “He came before Ken-sama!”

“What a whore. I can’t wait to fuck him.”

“What a naughty boy,” Ken murmurs, “You can’t even control yourself and came with my dick in you. With everyone watching.”

Tenn sobs openly, too mortified to say anything else.

“It’s okay,” Ken continues, “It will still be a while until we have to make a transfer. Before that happens -,”

Ken smiles when Tenn gasps again, taking in Ken’s continued thrusts. From almost every direction, the men start to close in on them, their eyes never leaving Tenn. One of them is already reaching to tear at Tenn’s remaining clothes, laughing when Tenn’s sobs escalate at his touches.

Ken hums, before he nips the shell of Tenn’s ear.

“You’ll entertain every single one of us.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter next week per usual ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Tenn could feel eyes on him. It takes every ounce of his willpower to not run for the door. He would have - if it were not for his stark nakedness and the fact that Akito and Ken are guarding the sliding door.

The only exit from this inn room, now filled with businessmen who looked as old as Ken’s father who had fucked him merely days ago. Their hungry gazes on him fills Tenn with so much disgust and he trembles where he kneels on the floor at the very front of the room, his hands on his lap.

“Go on, Tenn,” Ken drawls, “Give these men a show. This is why we took you here.”

Of course; how could Tenn forget?

After being fucked continuously in the train here, and just mere hours ago by Akito in Akito’s room in this inn, how could Tenn forget the things he’s been made to do? Still, this is definitely  _ much  _ different than all those things and despite all the other degrading things he’s been forced to do, Tenn isn’t able to let go of his shame and mortification.

Which is why Akito and Ken find him so  _ thrilling  _ to humiliate.

Forcing himself to look at the men, Tenn opens his mouth to speak - like his body, his voice shakes. He can’t stop it. He can’t pretend to be calm, knowing the things he’s about to do tonight.

“G-good evening, gentlemen,” he says softly, “My name is Kujou Tenn and tonight...I-I…”

He catches his captors’ eyes for a split second. Ken is giving him a slow smile. He mouths a word.

One that is enough to shake Tenn to the very core and forces him to be obedient.

“I-I will entertain all of you,” he finishes, shame immediately flooding him the moment those words leave his mouth.

There is a sound of appreciation that rumbles through the crowd that makes Tenn feel so  _ dirty _ even though he hasn’t done anything. With trembling hands, he grabs the band of the lace panties he’s wearing before pulling it down. With a deliberate slowness, he leans back against the wall and parts his legs as he continues to slide his underwear down. The men’s eyes are fixed on him, the silence in the room nearly palpable.

When the underwear finally slips off, he lets it dangle on his right leg for a moment, allowing the men a full view of his cock. 

“Beautiful,” one man murmurs, already breathing hard.

“Continue, Tenn,” Akito purrs, “They’re waiting.”

Tenn bites his bottom lip before reaching for the underwear. Taking it off his leg, he bunches into a ball. He hesitates, the familiar sense of shame making him falter. He remembers his captors’ threats.

Biting down the urge to cry, he places his bunched up underwear into his mouth, biting down on it to gag himself.

There is another appreciating sound and Tenn feels  _ dirtier  _ than before. He hates this. He hates this he hates this he hates this -

His hand drifts downwards to grab his cock. Still maintaining eye contact with the men, he starts stroking himself, bringing his hand up and down his cock. His other hand reaches for his puckered hole. He inserts one finger, hissing a little as his body accommodates the intrusion. He doesn’t wait long - he  _ can’t,  _ not if he doesn’t want to risk his captors’ wrath - before he starts fingering himself, throwing his head back to let out a moan when he adds a second finger in.

“There you have it,” Ken says, “Our doll whom we’re presenting to you tonight. Isn’t he lovely like this, fucking himself in front of you?”

Tenn is only barely aware of the murmurs going around him. With his gaze now trained on the ceiling, he forces himself to concentrate on the waves of pleasure going through him, hoping that it will override the heavy mortification of allowing himself to be seen like this in front of the men. He strokes himself faster, the fingers in his ass moving just as fast and brushing against his prostate with a well-practiced precision. The gag barely muffles his moans.

He tries to close his legs to give his cock some friction, but Ken and Akito are already by his side and they each place a hand on his legs, forcing them apart. 

“Don’t stop, Tenn,” Ken says languidly.

Tenn doesn’t. His movements become more frantic now, his hips rolling to meet his ministrations. His moans and gasps are loud despite the underwear in his mouth. His toes curl as the intensity of the pleasure increases. Around him, the men make various sounds - a hum of appreciation, an awed sound, a sharp inhale.

“Hn -- a-ah!!”

Now coaxed into a lying position by Ken and Akito, Tenn’s hips fly off the ground as he nears his climax. His position exposes him more than before and if Tenn wasn’t so concentrated on his own pleasure, he would have been more aware of the dirty leers the men are giving him. He hears loud squelching sounds of his fingers pumping in and out of his ass and his hand covered with pre-cum on his cock. 

“Mmph --!!”

“Looks like he’s close,” Ken remarks, nodding at Akito.

“Well, we can’t let him finish like this, hm?” Akito turns to one of the businessmen, “You’re the highest bidder, weren’t you? Come and claim your prize.”

“Finally,” the man breathes.

Tenn yelps when Akito and Ken force him up, lifting him by the arms as they carry him towards the man. The man already has his trousers unbuttoned and his hard cock stands upright. It’s so big and for a moment, Tenn panics because there is no way that could fit -

Akito and Ken slam him down onto the man’s cock and the sensation is proving to be too much for him to bear.

Tenn comes with a loud cry, his legs unconsciously curling around the man’s waist as he does. His underwear slips out from his mouth and falls onto the man’s lap. His body spasms as he continues to ride the aftershocks of his orgasm, his lips parted and shiny with drool.

“He came the moment he had a dick in him!” says the man in delight, “What a bitch!”

“I told you he’s truly a prize worth paying money for,” Akito says, pleased, “Right, Takahara-san?”

“Hurry up,” another man urges, “I wanna have a go.”

“Oh shut it, I barely had my turn.” Takahara takes the underwear before rubbing it against Tenn’s cock. Tenn moans at the friction, still sensitive from his orgasm. 

“Come on now. Let me take a look at ya,” Takahara grunts, pushing Tenn into a lying position. He grabs hold of Tenn’s legs before he slides the now soiled underwear back on him. He adjusts the fabric so that the back bunches up and presses insistantly between Tenn’s ass, grinning when Tenn gasps when Takahara pulls the underwear tight against him.

Ken whistles. “I see what you like.”

“I used to do this to my wife, before she upped and left me,” Takahara says, “Had her moaning like a bitch every time I slam into her while pulling her panties. Glad to know Tenn-kun is the same.”

Takahara flips Tenn so that Tenn lies on his stomach, and Tenn doesn’t have time to process when Takahara lifts his hips, hands gripping tight enough to hurt before he slams into him with a groan.

“Hya -no~!”

Tenn is caught off guard and couldn’t stop the sounds he made. Takahara begins to thrust into him without even letting Tenn adjust and the force of his ministrations had Tenn bury his head in his arms as he is forced to take it. He feels the fabric of the soiled underwear pull tight against his skin when Takahara tugs it. The sounds of skin slapping skin and the squelching sounds of wetness are loud and obscene in the room. Tenn could feel tears pricking his eyes, the shame he forced down before now returning full force.

Someone tugs his hair and pulls his head painfully upwards. Ken is looking at him, his eyes glimmering with dark amusement.

“What did I tell you about hiding your face, doll?” he asks, “Cry louder, Tenn. You know you want to.”

“B-but -!”

“If the entire inn doesn’t hear you, you won’t need a reminder of what’s going to happen,” Akito chimes in, “No one's gonna help you here, Tenn. I made sure as much.” He smiles gleefully, “So don’t be shy. Be as loud as you want to be.”

Tenn’s vision is blurry with tears. His trembling intensifies, even as his entire body is rocked back and forth due to Takahara’s rough thrusts.

“Do it, Tenn,” Ken says, warning clear in his tone.

“...Mn…” Tenn opens his mouth to let out a moan. When Takahara slams against his prostate, Tenn doesn’t stop the sounds from spilling from his mouth when pleasure shoots up his spine. “Hngh -!! Mmph, a-ah!!”

“ _ Oh, _ ” a different man sighs, “He makes the most beautiful sounds.”

“I can’t wait to fuck him,” says another man, his hand already stroking himself through his pants.

“Hngh, h-hah --! S-so,” Tenn continues to gasp as Takahara fucks him on the floor, “Mn ~!” 

“Come on, sweetheart,” Takahara urges, “Move your hips more. Fuck yourself against me. Come on.”

Tenn obeys, even though he doesn’t want to. He grinds his hips against Takahara, pressing back against him so that his cock goes deeper inside of him. His moans morph into loud mewls and he’s pretty sure that the sounds he’s making can be heard from beyond this room.

He can’t even afford to feel ashamed. Angering his captors would entail something he  _ never  _ wishes to happen.

“More - more!” he cries out, throwing away the last of his dignity, “S-so good, Takahara-san! More - hngh!!”

“Fuck, you’re so hot, Tenn,” Takahara breathes out raggedly, his thrusts sloppy now. He leans forward to press along Tenn’s sweaty back, his hand slipping downwards to stroke Tenn through his panties. Tenn’s moans only grow louder at his touch, broken only by the roughness of Takahara’s thrusts. “Like a fucking bitch in heat. So eager for my cock.”

“Y-yes, I c-can’t get enough~!” Tenn mewls, resolutely ignoring the self-disgust he feels upon listening himself say those words. “M-more, deeper, faster~ Hnn~!!”

“I’m coming, Tenn,” Takahara gasps, “I’m c-com-!!”

Takahara comes with a loud groan, biting into Tenn’s shoulder as he does. Tenn comes right after him, his voice coming out in stuttering gasps. He could feel his come splattering against his stomach, staining it with his release from before. Still sensitive from his last orgasm, his pleasure is heightened and he finds himself whimpering softly as he rides out his high.

“My turn, my turn,” another man says eagerly, almost shoving Takahara out of the way. Takahara’s cock slips out from Tenn’s hole and the empty feeling only lasts for a few seconds before something hard and hot pushes its way into Tenn again. He gasps brokenly as the man grasps his arms to pull him upwards. He leans heavily against the man’s chest, his legs parted by the man’s thighs, whimpering when the man starts thrusting.

He’s hypersensitive now and it doesn’t take long for him to get hard again.

“His mouth is free,” Ken remarks idly.

As soon as he says that, another man steps in front of Tenn, pulls his head back and forces his cock past Tenn’s parted lips, groaning at the wet heat that envelopes his cock.

“Fuck,” the man hisses, “His mouth feels so good.”

Tenn bounces on the man’s lap weakly, drool dribbling down his chin as he sucks the other man’s cock. He chokes when the cock in his mouth goes deeper, hitting the back of his throat. 

“Mmph-!”

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Akito and Ken watching the scene with smiles on their faces, exchanging glances before nodding.

“We’ll be back in a few hours,” Akito sings, “Have fun with our doll in the meantime.”

Sliding the door open, the two men step out of the room, leaving Tenn to his fate.

He doesn’t know how many days he’s been staying at the inn. Days pass slowly and quickly at the same time.

If he’s not sleeping or being forced to eat, he’s passed on from one person to another. True to his captors’ words, no one at the inn bats an eye no matter how loud Tenn had gotten during his sessions with the men, or no matter what degrading position the employees find him in when they visit the men’s rooms to deliver meals.

It doesn’t take him long to guess that the inn must be under Ken’s dad’s control - if Tanabata’s regular visits don't give any indication.

“Tighten your ass around me, sweetheart,” Tanabata whispers into his ear now, before licking a wet stripe on his throat, “Show me you want it, Tenn, or I’ll keep you like this longer.”

Tenn tries to do what he says, but it’s hard to concentrate when the vibrators strapped to his nipples are sending waves after waves of pleasure through his body. There is something inserted in his urethra, making the pleasure build up but unable to be released. He is crying openly now, his torso bending forward as if unable to bear the crushing weight of the pleasure.

“I-I c-can’t,” he sobs, “It’s too much…”

“You can do it,” Tanabata purrs, “Isn’t that right, Fumie-kun?”

The male server places Tanabata’s soju on top of the table in front of him, not batting an eye at Tenn, sweaty and naked and bouncing on Tanabata’s lap. 

  
  
“Yes, Tanabata-sama,” the server says robotically. 

“Stay where you are, Fumie-kun,” Tanabata orders when Fumie gets up to leave, “Perhaps Tenn here needs someone to watch him to motivate him.”

“N-no -!” Tenn keens high when Tanabata gives a particularly deep thrust.

Fumie looks unperturbed at the request and simply moves to kneel in front of Tenn. He reaches out to grasp Tenn’s chin, forcing the boy to look at him.

“That’s right. Tenn, look at him while you ride me,” Tanabata says, “You’re a pervert. You must like being watched like this.”

Tenn doesn’t, but he doesn’t have much of a choice. He never has a choice when it comes to this. Squeezing his muscles around Tanabata’s cock, he grinds his hips to meet with Tanabata’s thrust, forcing himself to look at Fumie, who stares passively back at him. The pleasure is too much now - Tenn doesn’t hold back in his cries and mewls, the sound intermingling with the wet dirty sounds of fucking and the soft buzz of the vibrators.

“Please let me come,” Tenn babbles, “Tanabata-sama, please, please, please -!” He sobs, his breathing coming out in heaves, “Let me come, please -! A-ah!”

“You’re doing so well, doll,” Tanabata praises, “Okay, you can come. Together now. Let’s co - hngh!”

Tanabata takes out the small plastic rod in Tenn’s urethra seconds before he comes into Tenn. Tenn comes immediately after that, his body jerking at the intensity of his release. Fumie continues to sit there, not even reacting when Tenn’s release splatters onto his clothes.

When Ken comes into the room a few minutes later, he is greeted by Tenn writhing on the floor, his face streaked with tears as Tanabata fingers him as he idly scrolls through his phone. Tenn’s arms are bound by ribbons, and the vibrators are left abandoned next to his body. Not that Tenn would need them, considering how much he is grinding against the floor, his hips arching off the floor to meet Tanabata’s fingers.

“You’re so insatiable, old man,” Ken says with a roll of his eyes, “Well, it might be as well. I’m taking him back tomorrow.”

“Dang, already? What for?”

Sitting next to Tenn and stroking his hair affectionately, Ken smiles to himself.

“He’s been doing so well holding on. While that is fine, I do want to see what would happen if we break him.”

Putting his fingers in between Tenn’s parted lips, his smile deepens when Tenn automatically sucks the digit - an involuntary muscle memory by now.

“And Akito and I know  _ just  _ how to do it.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will probably end this in a chapter or two but teehee the climax is soon


	6. Chapter 6

“That’s right, doll, open your mouth for me.”

Tenn’s mouth tastes sweet and addicting, and the more Ken tastes him on his tongue, the more he wants from him. He cups Tenn’s cheek and presses their mouths closer together, not letting Tenn part from the kiss for more than a second before he goes in. Tenn gasps into the kiss, and his soft, startled noises only encourage Ken to tangle their tongues together more and more. 

When they part for another time, Tenn still has his tongue out, a string of saliva dripping from it and down his chin. His cheeks are flushed and his pupils are blown from obvious arousal, regardless of the fear in his expression. His brows knit together - always looking conflicted with how he feels and how his body is reacting.

It’s that very same expression that drives Ken crazy.

Tenn squeaks when Ken moves to nuzzle his neck, his hands moving to massage Tenn’s bare ass. Tenn’s own hands grips Ken’s shoulders as he balances himself on the latter’s lap, his half-erect cock now brushing against the fabric of Ken’s shirt. Ken chuckles low in his throat as he continues to kiss alongside Tenn’s neck, his fingers teasing the plastic wire that comes out from Tenn’s entrance, connected to the tiny device currently vibrating deep inside Tenn.

“Do you feel good, Tenn?” Ken asks, “All that time spent being fucked by other men at the inn made you more eager than usual.”

Tenn only responds by another muffled noise, his fingers digging into Ken’s shoulders. He is biting his bottom lip as if to restrain himself, but his hips are already rolling and pushing back against Ken’s fingers, eager for some friction. He whines when Ken ducks down to lick one of his nipples, which has already stiffened into red buds against his chest. 

“Mn-!!” 

He flinches when Ken swirls his tongue around the nipple, while he inserts his finger into Tenn’s hole, pressing the vibrator against the spot where he knows Tenn reacts the most. The sensation makes Tenn jerk, and his cock brushes against Ken’s shirt. The friction of the fabric sends another jolt of pleasure up his spine, making Tenn nearly sob. The combination of Ken’s fingers, the vibrator and his cock rubbing against the front of Ken’s shirt has him trapped - whatever movements he makes, his body will react.

“Hngh….A-ah!” Tenn’s hips jerk again, eagerly pushing back against Ken’s fingers before his hips snap forward involuntarily to chase the pleasure from the friction against his cock. Tenn grinds on Ken’s lap, humping and rolling his hips like a dog, his mouth parted as he breathes heavily. Saliva drips from his tongue and tears prick his eyes.

Ken smiles before continuing to lick Tenn’s skin, tasting the sweat and basking in the smell of arousal that coats the room. Tenn, eager and desperate and being  _ conflicted _ about it - what more does Ken possibly desire?

There is a sound of a door opening. Ken looks up. The moment he sees the newcomers, he is instantly reminded of the other thing he desires. The thing he and Akito  _ both  _ desire.

“You’re back already? That was quick,” he comments, one arm pressing against Tenn’s back as he continues to finger him with his free hand.

Akito laughs. He kicks the door close, his arms currently full of a certain someone. “You’d be surprised how willing he was once I said I found his beloved  _ Tenn-nii. _ ”

On his lap, Tenn stills.

“Oh, did we forget to mention?” Ken asks idly, “We have someone I’m sure you’d love to meet, Tenn.”

Taking his fingers out from Tenn, causing the boy to gasp, Ken grips Tenn’s shoulders and roughly turns his body around. The boy scrambles to balance himself before ending up sitting on Ken’s lap again, his back pressed against Ken’s chest. The vibrator is pushed further up his ass as a result and a moan slips out from his lips before he could stop it.

Though when he lifts his gaze and sees the person in Akito’s arms, his mind momentarily forgets about the pleasure running through his body in favor of a numbing cold shock.

Currently sitting on a chair opposite the bed after being put there by Akito, with his eyes closed and head lolled to the side, is none other than Riku.

“R-Riku!” Tenn turns to look at Akito, his expression a mask of shock and fear. “W-why is he here? What did you do to him?”

“Hm? Oh, nothing much really. I just drugged him unconscious before driving him here, that’s all,” Akito replies, unconcerned, “What’s with that face, sweetheart? Aren’t you glad to see your brother again?”

Tenn is trembling again; Ken could feel the tremor under his hands. He smiles pleasantly, one hand reaching to pat Tenn’s hair like a child. “Yes, doll. Aren’t you happy? We brought Riku-kun to you.”

Tenn turns to him now, his eyes shining with tears. “You said you won’t hurt him if I do everything you say. You  _ promised, _ ” he says, his voice tilting towards desperation, “Did I do something wrong? A-am I being punished?” A tear slips out as Tenn continues to shake. He adjusts his position so he could grip the front of Ken’s shirt. “P-please. If-If I did something wrong, I’m s-sorry, I won’t do it again. I’ll be good, I’ll be good. So -!”

“Shh. Don’t be scared. We’re not punishing you,” Ken coos, “Right, Akito?”

“Of course. Tenn, you silly doll. What gave you that idea?”

“Then why is Riku here…?”

“Because,” Ken says, brushing a hair from Tenn’s eyes, “ _ We’re _ not going to do anything to him.  _ You  _ are.”

There is a pregnant pause. For a moment, Tenn doesn’t seem to comprehend Ken’s words, confusion clear on his face.

Then -

“N-no,” Tenn whispers, “Please don’t. P-please don’t make me do it,” he begs, “Please don’t - a-ah!”

He cries out when he feels the vibrator inside of him increase in intensity. At the same time, Ken wraps his hand around Tenn’s cock before he begins to lazily stroke it, his thumb teasing the leaking head every now and then.

“Now, now, Tenn. Didn’t you say you were going to be good?” Ken purrs, “Disobeying us would mean going back on your word.”

“You know what happens if you do that, don’t you, Tenn?” Akito chimes in. There is a sound of metals clinking and a zipper being pulled down. When Tenn hears a moan that is not his own, he jerks his head back, his expression a mask of terror when he sees Ken tugging down Riku’s underwear along with his pants. A horrified realization dawns upon him when he notices one thing.

Riku is hard, his cock flushed red against his stomach.

Akito grins wickedly, noticing his gaze. “I may have slipped in something in the drug to help things along. He won’t be awake to notice it, though. He’ll just think it’s a long, long dream. If you behave, Tenn, he won’t need to wake up from that dream to notice you like this.”

“R-Riku…” Tenn sobs, “Please don’t...Please….Let him go. Please, please,  _ please. _ ”

“Not until you do as we say,” Akito sings, “You know what it is. We don’t need to spell it out for you.”

“And if you don’t listen, doll,” Ken whispers in Tenn’s ears, his hand still stroking Tenn’s cock, “We’ll fuck him instead. Right in front of you and we will make you watch every second of it. Do you want that, darling?”

“No!” Tenn cries out, tears spilling down his cheeks when he shakes his head, “Please don’t do that. I-I...I-I....” He can’t finish his words, his sobs too heavy for him to even speak properly. He is trembling so much now, fear rolling off him like waves.

“You what, Tenn?” Ken prompts.

“I’ll…” Tenn whimpers softly, his trembling ceasing slightly as he tries to force the words out. “I’ll… do it with him.”

Akito’s smile widens, his expression eager. “And how will you do it, Tenn? We want to know.”

Tenn feels a push on his back. “That’s right, Tenn. Show us,” Ken says, “We want to know.” Ken pauses. “Ah, but before that -,”

Finally letting go of Tenn’s cock, Ken’s hand slips under and tugs the wire. Tenn shivers when he feels the vibrator slip out from his ass, though he has no time to relax when Ken’s hands drift to his front again. Ken hums in his ears as he ties the vibrator around Tenn’s cock.

“You fucker,” Akito whistles, “Tenn won’t last long with that.”

“Then, he’ll have to learn some patience,” Ken replies. He could feel Tenn beginning to writhe against him again - no doubt instantly feeling the effect of the continuous vibrations on his already hard cock. “Now go on, Tenn. You don’t want to keep Riku waiting.”

Walking is difficult - not when the pleasure is weighing Tenn down. Panting, he climbs off Ken’s lap obediently and shakily makes his way towards Riku, who is still unconscious on the chair, though his expression twists every now and then due to the effects of the aphrodisiac on his body. Tenn is so hard that it’s almost painful, and some of his pre-cum is already dripping down onto the carpet. Tenn stops right in front of Riku and he couldn’t help it - he hesitates. He sends one last pleading look at Akito.

Who merely smiles serenely back at him, gesturing towards Riku.

“Go on, Tenn.”

He hates this. Tenn hates this. He wants to run away. He wants to grab Riku and make a run for it, but Ken quite literally owns this entire hotel. He knows even the staff are in complicit with them holding Tenn hostage and reducing him to a mere warm hole to be filled and now they’re making him -

Making him -

With Riku -

But if he doesn’t, then they’ll -

Tenn climbs on top of Riku’s lap. Riku makes a small noise in his sleep but otherwise does not stir. Tenn hopes he won’t wake up. Please don’t let him wake up and see Tenn -

Tenn sinks himself down onto Riku’s cock, hissing at the pleasure that jolts up his spine.

“Beautiful,” Ken praises from behind him, “Look at you; taking your own brother’s cock so well.”

Tenn whines when the vibration on his cock increases. He knows Ken is fiddling with the control, and he knows that Ken is intent on driving him over the edge. He hooks his arms around Riku’s shoulder to steady himself as he adjusts to the feeling of Riku inside of him.

Oh god,  _ Riku  _ is inside of him. His own brother.

Please don’t let him wake up, please don’t let him see this -

“Move,” Akito orders, “Come on, Tenn. I know you must be eager to come.”

Tenn is forced to obey, lifting his hips before slamming down again onto Riku’s cock. His toes curl from the pleasure, and Riku makes soft sounds, his eyebrows knitting together as Tenn begins to ride him in earnest. 

“Hngh - mmph, mn~!” The chair creaks loudly at Tenn’s vigorous movements as he bounces himself up and down Riku’s lap. The combination of the vibrator on his cock and Riku’s own cock brushing deep inside of him has Tenn crying out, his inhibitions momentarily forgotten. The drag of Riku’s cock inside of him burns in a good way and each time it hits his prostate, Tenn could see stars in his vision. His stomach is smeared with pre-cum and drool wets his parted lips. He feels hot and tingly all over.

Soon, the room is filled with nothing but Tenn’s moans Riku’s quiet groans, and the wet sounds of fucking.

Tenn’s eyes slide shut, his body moving on autopilot as his mind is clouded by ecstasy. Tenn doesn’t stop it. He lets his body take over and maybe then, he can forget that the one he’s riding is none other than -

“Tenn...niii…?”

Tenn stops, his eyes snapping open.

Riku is looking at him, his gaze clouded with sleep that is slowly but surely beginning to clear. No, no, no no no no - Please don’t -!

“Oops,” Akito says, “Guess the drug doesn’t last as long as I thought it would.”

“Tenn-nii…?” Riku calls out groggily, “What is going...on? Where am I -,”

In his momentary disorientation, his gaze slips downwards, effectively seeing his state of undress. Tenn hears a sharp intake of breath. Riku’s gaze slowly lifts, taking in Tenn’s nakedness and the clear state of his arousal.

And the fact that he has his cock buried deep inside of Tenn.

“W-what-?” Riku’s voice shakes. “W-why - what is going on? I -!”

He tries to move his hands, only to realize that they are bound behind his back. “Tenn-nii, why are you - what are we -”

“Isn’t it obvious, Riku-kun?” Ken sings, “Your beloved Tenn-nii is having sex with you.”

Riku’s eyes almost bugged out of his sockets at Ken’s words. He turns to look at Tenn, who could only stare at him in horror and mortification.

“Tenn-nii, s-stop,” Riku cries out, “If they’re making you do this -,”

“Riku, I-I -,”

Tenn catches Akito’s gaze from behind Riku. Akito is still smiling, but his gaze is dark - holding a silent threat. He doesn’t doubt that Ken is possibly making the same face right now.

He can’t stop.

“Tenn-nii, let’s g-,”

“Shh,” Tenn whispers, feeling his lips pulled into a soft, sultry smile, “Riku, let me entertain you.”

He has used this voice during fanservice on stage - he couldn’t have ever imagined using it now in this situation. He could see the shock on Riku’s face, and before his brother could say anything else, Tenn lifts his hips and sinks down onto Riku’s cock again.

Riku is awake now, and this time, his reactions are not muffled by the effects of the drug. He groans loudly, his head thrown back out of reflex. Tenn moves his hips, his hands gripping Riku’s shoulders as he starts bouncing on his brother’s lap again.

“Tenn-nii, st-stop!” Riku begs, “You don’t have to do this- hngh!”

“Oh but he wants to,” Akito says, “Right, Tenn?”

“He can’t answer you,” Ken laughs, “He’s too busy feeling good.”

Tenn barely hears him.

“Ha...a-ah! Mm!” Tenn’s movements are becoming sloppier, along with his heavy breathing. He distantly hears Riku’s pleadings mixed with his brother’s efforts to restrain his groans of obvious pleasure. Tenn’s so hard and Riku’s so big inside of him and no matter how much or how fast he moves, he just can’t get enough -

“R-Riku, you feel so good~” he moans, “More, I want more.”

“T-Tenn-nii…” Riku’s eyes shine with tears. He struggled in his seat, biting his lip until he could taste copper. “S-Stop - mmph!”

“You say that but doesn’t Tenn feel good? He’s so tight, isn’t he? Even after he’s been fucked by so many guys,” Akito says.

Riku turns to glare at him. “You took Tenn-nii for - gah - this?!”

“What else?” Akito replies, “Tenn’s made for this.” He laughs. “I’m sure right now, with Tenn’s heat around your cock, you’d agree, right?”

“You’re wr -gh!” Riku’s fingers dig in his palm when a wave of pleasure wash over him. On his lap, Tenn continues to ride him, his face full of ecstasy as he moans and keens. His hands have already drifted to his nipples, fondling them as he bounces on Riku’s lap.

“You’re so good, Riku,” Tenn babbles, “You feel so good. So hard, so  _ big - _ More, I want more!”

“Aren’t you glad we brought him over, Tenn?” Ken asks, striding over towards him.

“Y-yes- hnn!” Tenn’s entire body is flushed and sweaty, and his thighs tremble at the exertion. Regardless, he keeps going, his body eager to chase the pleasure. When Ken removes the vibrator from his cock, Tenn’s hand is quick to replace it, rubbing his cock fervently. He teases his balls and slit with one hand, and fondles with his nipple with the other, breathing heavily and moaning loudly in the room. He doesn’t hear Riku’s pleas for him to stop. Nor does he notice Akito filming them on his phone.

He feels wet and sticky and hot and the sound of skin slapping is so loud and obscene and Ken’s tongue feels warm and wet in his mouth as the man kisses him -

Everything feels so  _ good _ -

“Tenn-nii, p-please ssss-stooop,” Riku’s words are beginning to slur, “If you d-d-don’t, I’ll -,”

Riku comes inside of him before he could even finish his words, his hips automatically snapping forward as he does. Tenn continues to ride him as he does, and he could feel Riku’s release leaking out of him. His own release is nearing and he’s so -

“R-Riku, I -!”

He comes with a loud cry, his body arching as his cum spurts out. His thighs shake and his toes curl and god, he’s still  _ coming - _

When something warms soaks his skin, he realizes that his pleasure is so intense that he -

“You wet yourself,” Akito remarks with a gleeful laugh, “That good, huh?”

His orgasm lasts longer than usual, and by the time he’s done and the high fades away, he is leaning tiredly against Ken’s chest who supports him from behind. Riku slumps in his seat, his eyes squeezed tight into a forced sleep after Akito slipped from behind and muffled him with a chloroform-soaked cloth to knock him out. His cheeks are flushed with tears.

Even in the midst of everything, Tenn is grateful for the semblance of mercy. But that thought rapidly disappears from his mind after Ken pulls him away from Riku and lies him on the floor, before Akito moves in front of him to prop his legs onto his shoulders.

“How was that, sweetheart?” Ken asks, “Felt good, hm?”

“We’re about to make you feel better,” Akito adds, “With your brother right here in this room.”

Akito lifts Tenn’s hips, parts Tenn’s now loose hole with his fingers before sticking his tongue inside.

“Ha-ah!!” Tenn’s hips snap up in reflex. His eyes widen at the sudden wet sensation. Still sensitive from before, he finds himself rocking back eagerly against Akito’s ministrations as the man continues to lick him.

“That’s pretty disgusting,” Ken comments lightly, “You’re licking Riku-kun’s cum.”

“Don’t say that as if you don’t want to,” Akito shoots back before resuming his ministrations. Tenn writhes in Ken’s hold, wriggling his hips to meet Akito’s tongue, crying out in pleasure to please go deeper, faster -

“You’re so eager,” Ken praises, “You feel that good?”

“ _ Yes! _ ” Tenn cries out, uncaring that Riku is in the room and everyone could hear him. Let them hear him. He doesn’t care. He just wants to feel more and more and  _ more - _

“It feels so good I-I-I want m-mmmore…” Tenn babbles mindlessly, his words slurring, “Please fuck me more. I don’t care about anything else. P-please more...more….”

“Even my dad?” Ken sings, “Even Kujou-san? Your fans, if they know? Anyone, Tenn?”

“Anyone, _anyone_ , I don’t care. I want -hngh!” 

Akito has pushed his cock into him, cutting off his words momentarily as he thrusts into him. Tenn moans beautifully, his hands clawing at the carpet. “More, more, fuck me harder~!” he screams, “Anywhere. I don’t care if anyone looks at me. I don’t care how many people do it. Just fuck me, h-ah!” He throws his head back. “Please make me feel good~!”

“Of course, doll,” Ken coos, “We’ll give you anything you want.”

“We’ll always make you feel good, sweetheart,” Akito chimes in, enunciating his words with deep thrusts that are enough to draw out loud and lewd sounds from Tenn.

Tenn, naked and sweaty and crying tears of pleasure as he grinds against the men like a dog in heat -

What more can the two men want? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :>


	7. Chapter 7

He punches the wall in front of him. The impact of the concrete on his fist hurts, but Gaku barely notices it. He thinks he hears Ryuu shout his name - to beg him to calm down. But how  _ could  _ he? 

“Nanase is missing, too?” Gaku says through gritted teeth, glaring at Anesagi. It’s not her he’s angry with, but he can’t look at anything or anyone without some semblance of anger these days. Not since Tenn is missing and not a single clue leading them towards his whereabouts could be found. 

It’s like he just vanished into thin air.

Tsumugi and Iori are sitting nearby. Tsumugi looks visibly anxious and exhausted, as if she hasn’t slept in a while. Iori’s terse expression mixes with annoyance, and his tapping foot on the floor is a dead giveaway to his agitation. 

“He went missing a few days ago,” Tsumugi answers for Anesagi, her voice barely above a whisper, “There were security footage showing him walking towards a basement parking, but the clips after that were erased.”

“It’s the same thing that happened to Kujou-san,” Iori pipes in, “It won’t be a stretch to assume that whoever took Kujou-san took Nanase-san, as well.”

“But  _ why?” _ Gaku demands.

“If we knew why, we would have told you, Gaku,” Anesagi snaps, “That’s what we’re trying to figure out here.” The anger on her face quickly dissipates after she said those words, and she sighs heavily as she slumps in her seat. “Sorry, that was uncalled for.”

“We’re all worried,” Ryuu comforts, “I feel sorry for Riku-kun’s and Tenn’s parents the most, though. I can’t imagine how they’re feeling right now.” He pauses. “Speaking of parents...does Kujou-san have anything to say about this situation? He’s...attached to Tenn, after all.”

Gaku runs a hand through his hair. “Other than that one terse exchange about finding Tenn “or else”,” he says, making air quotations with his fingers, “I haven’t heard from him in a while.”

He lets out a bitter laugh.

“If I didn’t know any better, I might have thought Kujou abandoned him.”

_ “Following the disappearance of IDOLiSH7’s center, Nanase Riku, last Monday, the authorities are on high alert looking for him and Kujou Tenn -,” _

“Takamasa…” Tenn moans breathily into the man’s ear, “You feel so good.”

Kujou chuckles low in his throat, his fingers digging into the curve of Tenn’s bare ass as the boy rides him on the mattress. “Zero, you’re so eager today. You must really want my cock.”

“I want it, I want it all the time,” Tenn babbles, his arms tightening around Kujou’s shoulder. He presses his cheek against the man’s chest, grinding and rolling his hips as he takes Kujou’s cock deeper into himself. “You’re so big and you make me feel so full, Takamasa. H-hngh, hey...you’ll always give it to me, right? I want you a-all t-the time. I can’t get enough.”

Tenn’s eyes are big and dewy, his cheeks flushed from tears. His chest rises and falls from his ragged breaths and when Kujou leaves hot trails down Tenn’s spine, Tenn arches beautifully against his touch, a keen whine escaping his lips. His bangs stick to his sweaty forehead. He lets out another whine when Kujou leans forward to lick the sweat off the junction of his throat.

“I’ll always give it to you, Zero,” Kujou promises, “You’re so good and pretty to me like this. After all these years, I can finally have you back.” He grips Tenn’s hips and thrusts his cock deeper into the boy. Tenn lets out a startled cry before he starts grinding eagerly back to meet Kujou’s thrust, his inhibition entirely gone.

Kujou groans when he could feel his release nearing. Capturing Tenn’s lips into a messy, open mouthed kiss, he swallows all of Tenn’s noises of pleasures as he forces Tenn’s hips down, moving him the way Kujou wants him to as he chases the very ends of his pleasure. 

“H-h-ah!” Tenn cries, breaking off the kiss, “Takamasa, that’s too m-much! A-ah, mhn, mmph! I c-can’t -!” he sobs.

“You can do it, Zero,” Kujou says, “Come on, let’s come together, I - gh -!”

He comes in warm spurts, wrapping Tenn into a bone-crushing embrace as he shoots into him. Tenn cries brokenly into his ear when he comes mere seconds later, his body jerking and trembling before he sinks bonelessly against the man. 

“Tenn-nii…”

“Hm, are you calling for your brother, Riku-kun?” Akito purrs, “That’s very mean of you to be distracted like this considering what we’re doing.”

The mattress continues to creak as Akito fucks Riku into it beside Kujou and Tenn, spreading Riku’s legs as he rocks against him, smiling in satisfaction at each cry and whimper Riku gives him. Riku’s eyes are half-lidded, his gaze hazy from the drug running through his veins. His cock is hard and leaking against his stomach. Despite the confusion in his gaze, Riku lifts his hips eagerly with each thrust, mewling when Akito hits that spot inside of him.

“That drug works wonders,” Ken comments, getting up from his seat, “He can’t talk much, but at least he’s honest with it.”

“Hopefully,” Akito grunts as he gives a particularly hard thrust, causing Riku’s body to jerk back against the headboard, “He won’t need it in the near future.”

“Oh trust me; if he’s anything like his brother, it won’t be long til he’s a compliant little sex doll just like Tenn. Isn’t that right, Tenn?”

Tenn nods dazedly. Kujou had adjusted him so the boy now lies on his back against Kujou. Kujou’s cock is still inside of him, and Tenn’s hips are moving again, his own cock pressed between his knees. He moans softly, one finger in between his parted lips. His eyes flutter close in clear ecstasy as he moves against Kujou, grinding against him dirtily.

“Kujou-san, do you mind if I share your Zero?” Ken sings, “It looks like he’s not willing to be done with you yet.”

“I don’t mind,” Kujou says leisurely, “Zero’s body is used to a rigorous performance. He’ll give you a wonderful show.”

Ken smiles darkly. “I don’t doubt it.”

He approaches the bed, climbing onto the mattress to kneel in front of the pair. He grabs hold of Tenn’s knees to part his legs, revealing his puckered hole stretched around Kujou’s dick. There is cum leaking from it, smearing the boy’s inner thighs and down onto the mattress. Tenn whines in protest at the loss of friction on his cock, which is hard again.

“Don’t worry, darling,” Ken coos, “I’ll give you what you want soon.”

“Tenn-nii,” Riku moans out again, his hand clawing the mattress, “Tenn-nii...where are you?”

Tenn finally turns towards his brother, though his gaze remains half-focused. “Riku…? Riku, is that you?”

“How sweet,” Akito says, “Come on, Riku-kun. Why don’t you hold your brother’s hand?” He forces Riku’s legs further apart and sinks deeper into him. Riku’s body arches off the mattress, a beautiful keening cry spilling from his lips.

“Tenn-nii! Hngh~!” Riku’s hand reaches forward again, groping the mattress for something. “Tenn-nii, Tenn-nii…”

“Riku...I’m here, Riku, I’m - hyaa-!”

He is cut off mid-sentence when Ken slides his cock into his hole, squeezing together with Kujou’s cock inside the tight, hot space. A broken sound slips past his lips and Tenn throws his head back, his toes curling at the sudden sensation that shoots up his spine.

“You’re so tight, doll,” Ken hisses, “But look at you, taking both our cocks well.”

“Zero, zero, zero,” Kujou murmurs nonsensically, trailing kisses on Tenn’s exposed throat.

There is an obvious bump in Tenn’s stomach now and his hole feels so stretched open that Tenn’s sure he might break. It hurts and for a second, the haze in his mind begins to clear and he looks beside him and there is someone fucking Riku into the mattress -

And then, Kujou and Ken both start moving.

“Hngh…” Tenn moans high and pretty, his body rocking back and forth from the force of the men’s thrusts. His legs fall apart easily, and his hips are moving on their own, as if his body can’t get enough. The haze settles back onto his mind again, blurring every other emotion except for the intense pleasure coursing through his veins and shooting up his spine.

“Riku,” he whispers, “Riku, are you feeling good too?”

He reaches out to hold his brother’s hand, who returns his grip tightly as Riku takes Akito’s relentless thrusts into him. 

“Tenn-nii, Tenn-nii…” Riku whimpers, “I-I...everything feels...hot….I - I,”

“Riku,” Tenn moans, “Riku, feel good with me, okay? Let’s feel good together. Mm..h-hah..ha..” 

Their near proximity with each other allows them to face each other easily with a mere turn of their heads. Using his free hand, Tenn cups Riku’s chin and captures his brother’s lips into an open-mouthed kiss.

“How sweet,” Akito sings.

“The very sweetest,” Ken agrees.

The room is now filled with ragged breathing, obscene sounds of skin against skin, the mattress creaking and the wet sounds of lips smacking against one another. Tenn feels overwhelmed - his body feels hot and tingly and the fire that coils in his groin is growing and growing and growing. Riku’s tongue is hot and wet and sweet against his and he just  _ can’t get enough. _

“I’m close,” Akito says through gritted teeth.

“Me too,” Ken says with a grunt, “What about you, Kujou-san?”

Kujou lets out a shuddered breath. “Not too long now.”

“Dolls,” Ken says sweetly, “Look at us when we come into you, okay? Come on, you can do it. Give us a little peace sign.”

Tenn and Riku break off their kiss with a loud smack, a string of saliva connecting their tongues. They look at their captors, their gazes hazy and faces flushed. Slowly, they lift their free hands, putting up a peace sign - like a dirty gravure shot for a magazine. Their lips, swollen and shiny with spit, curl into a smile.

“Good boys. Perfect little idols, the both of you -,” Ken cuts himself off, groaning when he feels his release near. “Gonna c-come -,”

“Shit,” Akito hisses, “Riku-kun, you feel so damn good -,”

“Zero,  _ mine, mine, mine _ -,” Kujou babbles.

They finish off with a final snap against the boys’ hips before their bodies stutter and jerk, coming into Tenn and Riku’s holes. Tenn and Riku come not too long later with a loud cry, their release splattering onto their stomachs, with some even landing on their cheeks. 

“Look at them,” Akito says a while later, after he’s cleaned up, “What a perfect image.”

“They’re idols,” Kujou hums, “It’s what’s expected from them.”

“They’re  _ our  _ idols, now,” Ken says, “Performing just...for...us…”

On the bed, Tenn and Riku curl towards each other, their naked bodies still stained with cum. Their tongues slip past their lips to tangle with the other’s, each of them moaning heatedly into the kiss, uncaring of their audience. Between them, their joint hands held each other tightly.

The perfect image of dolls.

Broken and pretty. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end! I hope you enjoyed this nasty, indulgent fic of mine uwu


End file.
